


Snowed In

by AlexC



Series: Holiday Season [8]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Youngsters, Blush - Freeform, Calm Cool and Collected Personalities, Christmas Party, Christmas Party Gone Wrong, Dance Central - Freeform, Drabble, Protective Older Friends, Semi-Crack, Short, Siblings, Snowed In, Trapped, first time drinking, fun night, kiss from a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang of singers decides it would be fun to throw a Christmas party in a mountain cabin. They didn't think about the snow, so they got snowed in. It wasn't all that bad though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

"Well, that was a fun night," Len said while stretching his arms above his head.

As his sister arched her back besides him, Rin mumbled an agreement.

Luka covered her yawn while Kaito rubbed his eyes with his signature blue scarf.

Gumi straightened her dress, embarrassed at how high it had moved in her sleep while Gakupo... Well, Gakupo could pull off anything with an ease that everyone envied. He didn't look the least bit sleepy. In fact, it seemed like he was just thinking deeply while his eyes happened to be closed.

After some silence, Meiko addressed the elephant in the room: "Who's going to check?"

The entire gang looked around nervously. The twins scooted together; Miku and Kaito fiddled with their hands; Luka and Gakupo kept up their cool front; and Gumi, she just looked around confused.

"Check what?" she finally asked.

_'I guess someone had a little too much to drink last night,'_ Meiko thought to herself as a tender smile crept onto her lips.

"The door sweetie," she replied gently. After thinking back to the events of the Christmas party last night, she finally remembered why they all stayed the night: they got snowed in.

It wasn't all bad. She had champagne for the first time, beat Miku at Dance Central, and even got a kiss from her crush Gakupo. It was only on the cheek seeing as how he was in a relationship with Luka, but it still brought butterflies to her tummy to remember the moment his lips touched her cheek.

Everyone knew when she remembered as a blush came over her cheeks. She was just too adorable sometimes!

After a moment, Kaito finally volunteered.

"There we go! I knew my brother was a man!" Meiko teasingly told him as he went to the door.

After a moment of hesitation, he finally opened and was happy there wasn't any snow there to bury him like last night.

"Well, if I had to be snowed in with anyone, I'm glad it was with you lot," he said with a laugh.


End file.
